


She Talks To Angels

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: The Master decided to play God





	She Talks To Angels

**Author's Note:**

> July 7th, 2008

It wasn't fear and superstition that brought her here every morning for the past three years, but a deep seated devotion to God. Rain, shine, snow, or feeling sick it didn't matter she made that journey each day without fail. Usually she was alone in the physical way, but spiritually she was always surrounded. Sometimes she'd count the flowers, get a touch sad when the number decreased from the day before. Stupid teenagers, no respect for God's beauty she'd think. A smile along with a wave at the birds whistling to the world was usual exchanged.

Today, well past her thousandth time talking to angels in silence she hears something something distracting, loud and the calm windless morning suddenly starts blowing fierce. Drawing her shawl close to herself as she turns to find a statue of the blessed virgin feet behind, a statue she had never seen before.

"Our father who art in Heaven..." She starts to recite the well known passage learned from childhood. Her words stop suddenly as an unseen door opens and a man in all black emerges.

His destination had been northern contient of Becroo early twelveth century, at the core stage of their emerald age. Instead he landed here on Earth, his least favorite planet. The Doctor sure seemed to love it, relishing in the stupid humans emotions, always trying to save them. Why? He'd never figure that out or even care.

"Oh my Lord is it you?" He had failed to look at the monitor before emerging, to make sure no one was near, especially that close. He looks down disgusted at first as this human female throws herself at his feet, than the smiles spreads. Crosses, graves, statues, fountains and figurines of angels surrounded from all sides. He had landed in some sort of Church yard and instantly became a God.

"Yes my child it is I."

Whoop whoop bing bang! Adric jumped back right in time to avoid being hit in the hand by a medium sized sledged hammer being swung wildly by the Doctor. They had been on their way for only a few minutes, to where was a mystery to him, but the Doctor did seem to have a plan; until the Tardis started bleeping up a storm.

"Hey what do you think you're doing girl?" The Doctor asked still hitting buttons, one sound would seize, just to be replaced by another equally annoying sound at a different location. Adric noted it was almost like winning the battle, but losing the war overall.

"What's cause that?" Adric asked attempting to peak over the tall shoulders.

"I just thought we could use some music around here! What do you think of this piece I call it Fledamajor! Grand don't you think?" Adric smiles weakly and nods. "Oh you stupid boy! The Tardis is trying to deny the set of coordinates I entered and is trying to alter it."

"Where to?"

"Earth." Adric smiled for real, he hadn't been to Earth before.

At what had felt like twenty years, but in reality just only three minutes, the Tardis main console falls silence and within moments they materialized. Picking up his hat from the bench and giving a wave to Adric to join along they step out of the ship.

"So this is Earth? Seems real nice!" Adric sounded a bit too excited, the Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"Yep Earth. Now come on." It took Adric a few seconds to catch up with the long strides. It was quite unlike the Tardis to overtake complete and total control in such a dramatic way, making the Doctor figure there had be an important reason. He stops dead in his track at the open gate of a church yard, narrowing his eyes he mutters, "that rat!"

"What?"

"The Master." He looked different from their last apperence in the same space, but as a Time Lord the Doctor knew exactly who the man in the near distance was. He was walking in a circle around a woman sitting on the ground reciting something quickly. Showing no fear. Which the Doctor knew dealing with the Master was anything but a good sign.

"Isn't this a lovely treat! Look Tessa, we have guests!" The woman on the ground stands, staring straight at the Doctor and Adric, face blank.

"What do you want?" The Doctor went straight to the point not wanting to stamp this out forever.

"Just having a a chat with Tessa here, right?"

"Yes my Lord." Oh great! The Doctor thinks, instantly annoyed throwing his hat at Adric's feet. It didn't take a genius to figure out the plan of the Master's. It wouldn't take long to convince a few severely religious individuals he was God, and soon like fire and rumor half the world would believe it. The Master was always good at propaganda.

"Is that right? Tessa step away. Now!" He screams after she refused to obey. Once she had moved the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver pressing on the button. The Master screams as a jolt hits him again and again.

Tessa found the noise simpling put awful. She brings her hands over her ears to try to block it out. At the same moment as if seeing through new eyes she turned to the man next to her, the one who claimed to be the Lord, the most holy one and who promised her life at his right hand in the Kingdom of Heaven, now she feared him. He wasn't good, he was the devil! She lets out a scream that was less than useless over the sound the tall man in scarf was creating. Quickly she runs from the devil tears streaming down her face. Past the yard she notices the sound ended, but she doesn't stop.

"Leave." The Doctor says, grinning.

"You can join me Doctor! Me and you ruling the cos-" The Master screams as another jolt hits him.

"Leave or I'll put in on setting three." Muttering to himself the Master enters his Tardis and quickly leaves. With a nod the Doctor heads back to his own.

"Yeah! Do we have to leave? There is so much I wanted to see!"

"Another Adric another time."


End file.
